Kill me - No way
by Peluchette
Summary: [DaeJae/BAP] L'un veut mourir, l'autre doit tuer. L'un n'a plus goût à la vie, l'autre n'en a jamais vraiment eu une. Leur rencontre remettra tout en question.
1. Prologue

_Court prologue de ma nouvelle fiction Daejae. Je ne suis pas très confiante quant au thème de celle-ci._

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant, plus froide encore que les journées glacées qui régnaient à Séoul en ce rude hiver. Il ne neigeait plus depuis trois jours, le printemps n'allait pas tarder à faire son arrivée. Un léger bruit de pas résonnait dans les ruelles vides des bas quartiers de Hongdae. A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, les rues étaient pleines de jeunes gens sortant des bars, parfois un peu trop éméchés pour pouvoir marcher sans se tenir à l'épaule de leurs amis. Daehyun pouvait entendre leurs voix qui s'élevaient dans cette nuit froide. L'aube serait rouge. Sa respiration était aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, la neige qui restait sur les trottoirs crissait à peine sous ses semelles. Il fit un détour par une rue de derrière puis tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle pour revenir un peu plus loin dans la précédente. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Son regard balayait les alentours, il ne devait pas être vu.

Il repéra la maison de loin, la description qu'il en avait eu était parfaite il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il recouvra sa chevelure grise de sa capuche et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. De sa poche, il sortit un petit couteau qu'il déplia et enfonça sans merci dans la serrure. Sans faire le moindre bruit il la força et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il avait bien trop l'habitude de faire tout ça.

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée**

« -Jung Daehyun. »

Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre pour se placer sous l'ampoule à faible lumière de la pièce. En face de lui, assis dans son fauteuil, un homme au crâne dégarni souriait, tenant son cigare fumant de la main droite.

« -Oui. »

L'homme se redressa légèrement et jeta sur la table un petit bout de papier avec un adresse et la description d'une maison. Ce n'est pas un travail de grande importance, nul besoin de dossier, nul besoin d'étudier le cas.

« -C'est n'est pas un gros boulot, tu es le plus efficace, ce sera rapide.

-Des consignes ? »

Le boss s'adossa de nouveau correctement contre le cuir de son fauteuil. Il souffla un peu de fumée qui s'éleva doucement dans le faisceau de lumière que propageait l'ampoule.

« -Tue le dans son lit, une balle dans la tête, ne le réveille pas avant. »

Daehyun attrapa le petit bout de papier.

« -Bien »

Sans tourner le dos à son patron il recula et retourna dans l'ombre.

**Fin du flashback**

Sans faire grincer le plancher il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison qui était plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la rue lui permettait de voir où il se dirigeait. Nul besoin de claquer la porte, il ne serait pas long. Il observa l'intérieur de cette petite maison bien modeste. Il n'essayait même plus de demander ce que ces gens avaient bien pu faire dans la vie pour que quelqu'un paye pour les éliminer.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée être celle de la chambre. Ses pas, sa respiration, on ne les entendait pas, rien ne laissait paraître qu'un intrus se trouvait à l'intérieur. La porte de la chambre n'était pas totalement fermée, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il aurait presque sourit à cette remarque.

La chambre était éclairée par le lampadaire de la rue qui donnait juste sur la fenêtre. Il repéra une forme de corps sous la chaude couette du lit. Cette personne qu'il devait tuer dormait certainement à poing fermé. Cette personne allait dormir pour l'éternité.

Il passa sa main dans son dos et sorti de sa ceinture le 9mm qui y était coincé. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti le silencieux dont il se servait toujours, il le fixa au canon de son arme et chargea celle-ci. Le petit cliquetis se fit à peine entendre.

Il avança lentement, sans bruit et s'approcha du lit. Ses yeux s'habituaient de plus en plus à l'obscurité, il voyait maintenant très nettement cette silhouette sous les draps. La forme de la tête ne pouvait pas être loupée. Il leva son arme, visa, mit son doigt sur la gâchette... Mais il ne tira pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, tout ceci était louche. Cette personne dans le lit était allongée sur le dos, droite comme un « i ». Elle ne bougeait pas. Mais par dessus tout sa respiration était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Il repéra un interrupteur à sa gauche et d'un geste rapide il alluma la lumière. La silhouette ne bougea pas, la respiration de plus en plus rapide.

Son arme toujours pointée au niveau de la tête de l'inconnu, Daehyun tira sur la couette d'un geste brusque.

De grands yeux noirs et brillants le fixèrent immédiatement et une main tremblante vint attraper le canon de l'arme et le plaqua contre un front où de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient.

Daehyun eut un mouvement de recule. Le jeune homme qui était allongé se redressa rapidement et arracha l'arme des mains du tueur et la plaça devant sa bouche ouverte, prêt à tirer. Daehyun ouvrit de grands yeux et n'hésita pas un instant avant de donner un puissant coup de poing à l'homme. Le coup de feu parti mais la balle se logea dans le plafond.

Un chien se mit aboyer dans le quartier puis le silence revint. Daehyun regarda l'autre se redresser tout en se tenant la mâchoire à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez... Tuez-moi ! »

Daehyun se recula encore, sa capuche glissa de ses cheveux, il n'avait jamais été mis dans une telle situation. Quelqu'un avait payé un tueur pour se tuer lui-même. Quelle folie pouvait pousser un homme à faire ça ? Un homme aussi jeune que lui, comment pouvait-il être aussi désespéré ? Le tueur secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de se poser ce genre de question, il avait franchi ce cap depuis bien longtemps.

« -Tuez-moi ! », cria le jeune homme.

Daehyun secoua la tête.

« -Si tu veux te suicider saute d'un pont, ouvres-toi les veines, meurt comme bon te semble mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. » Il tourna les talons, prêt à repartir quand un coussin s'écrasa sur sa tête.

« -J'ai payé pour un travail. Fais-le. »

Il se tourna, le visage figé comme à son habitude. Il posa les yeux sur le petit bureau devant lui et vit une enveloppe avec le nom de ce fou.

« -Justement, autant te le dire... On ne rembourse pas. Au revoir Yoo Youngjae. »

Il tourna une fois de plus les talons et sortit de la maison pour de bon, laissant YoungJae seul dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme entendit la porte claquer et un soupire passa ses lèvres. Il passa une main sur son front humide. Il aurait dû être mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais il était là, assis sur son lit, le cœur encore battant à vive allure de par les événements précédents.

« -Fais chier.. », grogna-t-il.

Il se rallongea dans on lit. Il devrait être mort. Enfin. Une bonne fois pour toute.

**La veille**

Youngjae sortit du bâtiment, la moitié du visage cachée dans son écharpe en laine. Il avait le teint blême. Il venait de dépenser tout l'argent qu'il avait sur son compte, ainsi que l'hypothèque de sa maison. Il venait de payer cette énorme maison pour qu'on commette un meurtre à sa place ou plutôt pour qu'on commette un suicide à sa place.

Il voulait mourir. Plus que tout au monde c'est ce qu'il voulait.. Mais aucune façon de se suicider ne lui plaisait. Si sa vie avait été insignifiante, il voulait une mort remarquable. Une mort qui ferait parler de lui. Il voyait déjà les gros titres « Un jeune homme assassiné à Hongdae. »

C'est pourquoi il avait payé cette agence de tueur pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il sourit légèrement, au moins personne ne saurait que c'est un suicide, personne ne se demanderait pourquoi. On ne le blâmerait pas, on ne ferait que le prendre en pitié.

Les raisons de son geste étaient bien minables. Mais que faire quand on a perdu le goût de la vie ? Quand chaque matin, se lever est un supplice ?

Il avait d'abord perdu son emploi, puis sa maison et enfin sa fiancée. Il s'était retrouvé dans une petite maison modeste, presque délabrée. Tous les jours il se rendait à une agence pour trouver du travail et tous les jours il rentrait bredouille. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie qui ne faisait que lui cracher à la figure depuis toujours.

Alors demain, demain il allait mourir.

**Fin du flashback**

Daehyun déchargea son arme, défit le silencieux et rangea le tout rapidement. Jamais, lors de sa vie de tueur, on ne lui avait fait quelque chose dans ce genre. Cet homme était-il si lâche qu'il ne pouvait pas se tuer lui-même ? C'était bien plus facile de mourir avec une conscience presque nette.

Il remit sa capuche et marcha rapidement, se moquant à présent que la neige gelée crisse sous ses semelles.

Il monta dans sa voiture garée beaucoup plus loin et resta immobile un instant. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une chose pareille ? Il secoua la tête et mit en route le moteur.

Vingt minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant un restaurant de poulet. Il sortit tout en soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui sortait les poubelles leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

« -Daehyun !

-Hyung. »

Le tueur s'approcha et le plus âgé le fit entrer dans son restaurant. Il lui intima de s'asseoir alors qu'il allait chercher une bouteille de soju et deux verres. Sans un mot il revint s'asseoir et servit l'alcool. Daehyun attrapa son verre et avala le contenu en une gorgée. Il plissa les yeux, cette boisson le réchauffait, le brûlant presque.

« -Tout va bien ? »

Daehyun hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard, ne répondant que par des signes ou de courtes phrases. Le plus vieux but à son tour.

« -Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans le métier maintenant gamin ?

-Cinq ans.

-Ah oui... Je me suis retiré peu après ton arrivée. »

Daehyun se servit un nouveau verre.

« -Que ressens-tu quand tu tues quelqu'un ? »

Le jeune homme au cheveux gris releva la tête.

« -Pourquoi toujours la même question.. », soupira-t-il.

L'ancien tueur rigola doucement.

« -Je me souviens à ton âge, je détestait qu'on me pose cette question.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Je te dirais juste qu'un tueur qui ne ressent rien quand il tue n'est pas un tueur... »

Daehyun fronça les sourcils tout en regardant son aîné.

« -C'est un putain de psychopathe ! »

L'ancien tueur descendit un nouveau verre sous le regard de Daehyun.

Que ressentait-il à chaque fois qu'il ôtait une vie ? Il ne savait pas.

Ce suicidaire pouvait-il imaginer ce que ça faisait ? Était-ce pourquoi il ne voulait pas se tuer lui-même ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête habituellement si sereine. Il reposa son verre après l'avoir vidé une fois de plus. Il se leva et salua son hyung. Il sortit du restaurant mais il ne reprit pas sa voiture. Il marcha dix minutes et arriva devant chez lui.

Il avait besoin de dormir, ne plus réfléchir à cette nuit qui lui donnait une atroce migraine. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sa tête s'abattit lourdement sur l'oreiller. Dormir. Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps, Daehyun ouvrit les yeux. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une fois de plus il allait se lever et faire semblant de vivre vraiment.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il prenait une douche, ouvrait son placard où il n'y avait que des habits noirs, sombres. Une tasse de café, une veste et il partait.

Il marchait rapidement dans la rue, sa capuche sur la tête, quand son portable émit un léger tintement. D'un geste rapide il l'attrapa dans le fond de sa poche et ouvrit le message.

Un nom, un lieu, une heure.

Encore une petite affaire. Comme celle de la semaine passée. Il se demanda si ce fou avait finalement trouvé le courage de se tuer lui-même ou si il cherchait toujours un moyen de mourir lâchement de la main d'un autre.

Il soupira, ne voulant plus y penser. Rapidement il effaça le message, l'ayant mémorisé. Il ne devait rester aucune preuve.

* * *

Youngjae était assis sur le toit d'un immeuble, une bouteille de Soju dans la main. Il rigola doucement.

« -Mort.. », soupira-t-il.

Il devrait être mort. Les gens devraient être encore en train de le pleurer.

Mais il était là, sur le toit de cet immeuble, incapable de sauter, incapable de repartir.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, ça lui brûlait la gorge mais peu importait. Il devrait être mort et ne plus ruminer sur cette vie dont il ne voulait plus. Assis sur la rambarde il laissa tomber la bouteille vide qui explosa sur le sol près de lui dans un bruit fort. Il leva les bras et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent glacial lui mordre le visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », hurla une voix.

Youngjae ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se tourna vers la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers. Un homme d'entretien, son balais à la main, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« -Vous êtes fou ! »

Il lâcha le balais et se précipita sur le jeune homme, attrapant son bras.

« -Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous l'interdis ! »

Youngjae ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il failli tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause de cette étrange homme qui le tirait. Il évita les morceaux de verre au sol tout en essayant de récupérer son bras.

« -Monsieur ! Vous êtes fou je..

-Ne sautez pas ! », le coupa l'homme d'entretien

Youngjae se vit tirer par les escaliers sans rien pouvoir faire. La force de cet homme était étonnante. Ou alors était-ce lui qui n'avait plus aucune force. Il n'avait même pas assez de force pour achever le macchabée qu'il était.

« -Je n'allais pas sauter.. », murmura-t-il.

L'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre puisqu'il continua de le traîner dans les escaliers, puis dans l'ascenseur et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

« -Ne vous avisez plus jamais de refaire ça ici !

-Je n'allais pas le faire ! », répéta une fois de plus le jeune homme quelque peu irrité par la situation.

Les gens dans le hall d'entrée de cette immeuble le regardait étrangement. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu la façon dont cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas criait.

Il baissa la tête et quitta le bâtiment sans un regard pour quiconque. Il rentra chez lui, le dos courbé et le pas lourd. Si seulement il avait le courage d'en finir. Il s'était souvent dit « si tu n'en as pas la courage, c'est que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. La vie a-t-elle tant de valeur ? » et finalement il se disait que non. Il avait toujours était un lâche, la vie ne valait rien et il n'était même pas en mesure de la stopper.

La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit, il se demanda alors comment ce tueur avait fait pour ne faire aucun bruit. Quand il marcha sur le plancher, celui-ci craqua sous ses pas. L'homme aux cheveux gris était vraiment doué. Si seulement il avait pu le tuer ce jour là.

Il claqua le porte derrière lui et soupira.

« -Qu'as-tu à soupirer ainsi gamin ? »

Youngjae sursauta violemment à l'entente de cette voix. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sorti de sa cuisine, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, dévoilant ses nombreuses couronnes.

« -T'es enfin rentré c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Un autre homme arriva de sa chambre, plus jeune, plus grand et beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Youngjae ne le voyait pas pour la première fois. Il recula d'un pas, la gorge nouée.

« -Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? »

La voix du quinquagénaire était douce, pourtant il n'était pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. L'argent, l'argent était toujours le problème. Et Youngjae n'en avait pas, il en devait même.

« -Tu n'as plus que deux jours. »

Le jeune homme baissa une fois de plus la tête, comme si il n'était plus capable que de ça. Le plus jeune des deux usuriers s'approcha de lui et claqua son poing sur le mur près de la tête de Youngjae.

« -J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. »

L'homme aux épaules carrées se recula.

« -Nous sommes désolé nous n'allons pas pouvoir prendre le thé avec toi petit, le boulot nous attend. »

Les deux usuriers sortirent de la maison, laissant un Youngjae au bord de la crise de nerfs, seul. Malgré lui un rire lui échappa. Il avait emprunter une grosse somme d'argent pour pouvoir payer le tueur professionnel. Il avait même hypothéqué sa misérable maison. Mais il s'en fichait car il devrait être mort et ses dettes devraient être annulées.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Daehyun, sa capuche sur la tête, attendait dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Assis sur le fauteuil, il fixait le vide. Il n'était pas encore l'heure. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il jeta un regard à l'arme posée près de lui sur le petit guéridon. Un couteau à la lame tranchante.

On ne tuait pas quelqu'un au couteau dans ses premières années. Au début la cible était éloignée, on tirait du toit d'un immeuble. Puis plus le temps passait, plus le tueur pouvait se rapprocher de sa victime. Jusqu'à être capable de le tuer d'un coup de couteau.

La grande aiguille de l'horloge bougea. Daehyun se leva du fauteuil. Dans dix minutes il devait avoir fini son travail.

Il sorti une corde de son sac, mit le couteau dans l'étui à sa ceinture et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Il attacha la corde à la rambarde du balcon, serrant le nœud pour être sûr qu'il ne lâche pas.

D'un geste assuré il enjamba cette rambarde et se laissa glisser le long de la corde, des mitaine de cuir protégeant la paume de ses mains. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol sans un bruit, avec souplesse.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il abandonna sa corde et s'approcha de la porte vitrée. Il la coulissa légèrement, un petit sourire orna ses lèvres. Il avait placé un bout de scotch sur le côté de la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se verrouiller. Il était venu dans la chambre quelques heures avant que l'homme qui s'y trouvait s'installe. Tout cela était devenu si facile pour lui.

Il rangea son sourire et pénétra la chambre rapidement, silencieusement. Il pouvait entendre le ronflement de cet homme qui bientôt ne ronflerait plus jamais.

D'un pas assuré et pourtant si discret il s'avança vers le lit. Il s'était plongé dans le noir depuis déjà plusieurs heures, ses yeux avaient eu ainsi le temps de s'y habituer. Il n'avait pas à tâtonner pour trouver le lit. Il pouvait le distinguer parfaitement.

L'homme dormait paisiblement, la tête posée contre son oreiller, les jambes recroquevillées sous le drap.

Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'au manche de son couteau. Lentement il le rapprocha du cou de l'endormi et sans aucune hésitation, sans un seul tremblement, la respiration toujours aussi lente... Il lui trancha la gorge.

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses mains tentèrent désespérément de se poser sur son cou, mais il était trop tard. Il était déjà en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Daehyun resta ainsi à la regarder jusqu'à ce que les sons écœurant se taisent et que les yeux de l'homme se révulsent. Son corps convulsa plusieurs fois puis plus rien. Plus rien qu'un lit recouvert de sang et un cadavre à la gorge béante.

Son travail était maintenant finit. L'homme était mort. Il se dirigea vers la porte, cassa le verrou pour faire croire à une effraction. Il lâcha un petit sachet dans lequel se trouvait 10g de stupéfiants en tous genres. Ce meurtre passerait sûrement pour un règlement de compte, après tout quand la drogue était de la partie les flics ne cherchaient pas bien loin. Il retourna à la porte fenêtre, enleva le scotch et remit son couteau à sa ceinture.

Avec agilité il remonta sur le balcon du dessus et défit la corde. Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se remit dans le fauteuil. Que ressentait-il maintenant ?

* * *

La neige n'était toujours pas retombée et pourtant le froid subsistait. Youngjae enfouit un peu plus son nez dans on écharpe.

Il pouvait apercevoir la banque au bout de la rue. Il pressa le pas et s'y engouffra rapidement. Il souffla sur ses doigts avant de sortir sa carte bancaire de sa poche. Il l'introduisit dans le premier distributeur et consulta son compte.

Un soupir désespéré quitta ses lèvres et sa tête balla contre le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait sur son compte que 300,000 wons. La somme qu'il devait était dix fois, vingt fois plus importante. Il consulta le livret qu'il avait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait fait des économies avec ses petits boulots de saisonnier.

Vide.

Il récupéra sa carte et repartit, le dos courbé une fois de plus. Il allait mourir. Mais il ne mourrait pas rapidement. Ces hommes feraient tout pour récupérer leur argent. Il allait souffrir et il finirait par mourir de tout ça.

Il sourit légèrement. Il devrait être content de savoir qu'il mourrait certainement. Mais sa lâcheté ne s'arrêtait pas au fait de ne pas pouvoir se tuer seul, non il avait aussi très peur de souffrir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi.

« -Yoo Youngjae ? »

Le jeune releva la tête et regarda la personne qui venait de l'interpeller avec hésitation. Il vit devant lui un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Il mit un léger moment avant de le reconnaître.

« Jongup ?

-Sunbae ! Je savais que c'était toi. »

Jongup était allé dans la même université que lui mais un an après. Youngjae avait été son mentor et il l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les cours. Mais après la faculté ils s'étaient légèrement perdu de vue, ayant choisis des branches assez différentes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Sunbae ? Comment va Heejin ? »

Le regard de Youngjae s'assombrit automatiquement.

« -Je ne sais pas.. »

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Youngjae tenta un léger sourire, plaquant un masque sur son visage.

« -Et toi Jongup, que deviens-tu ?

-J'ai enfin été embauché définitivement.

-C'est super.

-Et je vais épouser Hyesoo le mois prochain. »

Une fois de plus Youngjae baissa les yeux. Hyesoo était une ancienne amie de Heejin. Elle avait cessé de la voir après l'université elle aussi. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement des soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avec l'ancien petit-ami de Hyesoo.

Une fois de plus il sourit.

« -Félicitation Jongup. Je suis vraiment content pour toi. »

Sous son masque de fer, des larmes lacéraient ses anciennes blessures.

« -Peut-être pourrais-tu venir Sunbae. Attends.. »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son petit cartable de cuir et en sortit une invitation.

« -Voilà. Je ne t'oblige à rien mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu passais.

-J'essaierais de venir alors. »

Jongup regarda sa montre.

« -Mince il faut que je me sauve ! A bientôt Sunbae.

-Prend soin de toi Jongup et encore félicitation. »

Ils reprirent chacun leur route. Youngjae posa ses yeux sur le cartons d'invitation entre ses mains. Dans un mois... Dans un mois il serait mort. « Désolé Jongup », pensa-t-il.

Il rentra chez lui, traînant les pieds sur le chemin.

* * *

Daehyun était assis à une petite table au fond du restaurant. Il était quatorze heure, il n'y avait plus d'autres clients à par lui. Le patron arriva, une bouteille de soju à la main et deux petits verres. Il s'installa face au jeune homme teint en gris.

« -Tiens petit. »

Il servit un verre d'alcool au jeune homme et le posa devant lui.

« -Hyung... Tu as déjà eu des amis toi ? Je veux dire quand tu travaillais.. »

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir un instant puis un doux sourire illumina son visage.

« -Oui.. Au début il y avait ce garçon qui avait mon âge. Nous nous entendions à merveille.

-Il faisait le même métier alors.

-Oui. Et j'avais ma femme. Elle était ma meilleure amie. »

Daehyun ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait le courage, ni même l'envie d'avoir une femme dans ces conditions. Lui mentir, la trahir, la mettre en danger. Tout cela était inutile.

« -Je suis désolé pour ta femme. », dit-il tout de même.

Elle était décédée. Elle avait succombé au cancer contre lequel elle se battait depuis plusieurs années. Le vieil homme avait arrêté quand elle était tombé malade et avait ouvert ce restaurant pour la garder près de lui même lorsqu'il travaillait. Après s'être battu pendant trois longues années, elle avait lâché prise.

« -Je sais que je la reverrais un jour. »

L'ancien tueur avala son verre de soju et soupira.

« -Et toi Daehyun ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« -Moi ?

-Tu as des amis ?

-Non. »

Il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'en faire depuis qu'il était entré dans ce monde. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il venait de temps en temps. Mais l'homme était plus comme un père que comme un ami. Il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsqu'il avait fait ses débuts. C'est en marchant dans ses pas qu'il était devenu si bon.

« -A qui parles-tu alors ? »

Daehyun but une gorgée de son verre.

« -Je ne parle pas. »

Il passait la majorité de son temps dans le silence le plus total.

Son portable sonna. Il décrocha mais ne dit rien. Il attendit que la personne au bout du fil parle.

« -Très bien j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha, vida son verre et se leva.

« -Merci pour le soju hyung.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Bosser. »

Son regard était devenu plus noir comme si il devenait un autre quand il s'agissait du travail.

Il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit dans les bureaux où se trouvait ce qu'il pouvait appeler son patron.

« -Daehyun, mon garçon. »

L'homme était toujours assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, avec son cigare à la main. Il jeta un dossier sur la table comme à son habitude.

Daehyun s'approcha pour le prendre et l'ouvrit.

« -Busan ?

-Tu vas devoir voyager un peu. Étudie le dossier aujourd'hui. Tu pars demain.

-Bien.

-Voici la première moitié de ta paye. »

L'homme au sourire couronné lança une enveloppe sur la table.

« -Le reste quand tu l'auras tué. »

Daehyun prit l'enveloppe, la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et repartit son dossier à la main.

* * *

Youngjae n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait un boule au ventre. Dehors il faisait de plus en plus clair et ce n'était plus qu'une questions de minutes avant qu'on ne vienne frapper à sa porte. Il était inutile de faire croire qu'il n'était pas là, ils entreraient quand même. Il était inutile de partir, ils l'attendraient.

Il sursauta à peine lorsque des coups retentirent dans son entrée. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit les deux homme de la dernière fois.

« -Salut gamin. Putain ça caille... Vient Dongryeol on entre. »

L'armoire à glace entra, poussant Youngjae au passage.

« -Alors... Où est l'argent ? », l'agressa-t-il instantanément.

Youngjae toussa légèrement.

« -Je ne l'ai pas je.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing du balourd s'abattit contre sa mâchoire le faisant tourner la tête sous la force du coup. Il crache un peu de sang, il s'était mordu la langue.

« -Dongryeol ! Un peu de tenu je te prie. Laisse le au moins finir sa phrase avant de la frapper. On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas couper la parole aux gens. »

Le quinquagénaire s'approcha de Youngjae, un sourire sur le visage.

« -Excuse son impolitesse petit. Que disais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas l'argent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réunir une telle somme. »

Il reçut un nouveau coup de poing mais cette fois-ci dans le ventre et il venait du vieil homme. Il eut le souffle coupé un instant puis une plainte quitta ses lèvres.

« -Que faire ? Tu sais bien que le dernier délais c'était aujourd'hui.

-Je suis.. »

Il prit un poing dans l'œil gauche de la part de l'armoire à glace. Il avait mal.

« -Alors.. Devons-nous revenir tous les jours où l'auras-tu ce soir ? »

Le vieil homme agrippa les cheveux de Youngjae pour lui faire relever la tête. L'œil à demi-fermé et du sang coulant de sa bouche il tenta de parler mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

« -Ce soir.. »

L'homme le lâcha et lui tapota légèrement la joue.

« -Bien. Ne nous fais pas venir pour rien. »

Ils quittèrent la maison comme ils étaient venus. Youngjae essuya ses lèvres et alla cracher dans l'évier. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donner envie de vomir à cet instant.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait il sortit de chez lui et marcha le regard dans le vide.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Il appréciait juste ce froid qui lui anesthésiait le visage, le rendant moins douloureux. Il pouvait sentir que son œil avait déjà commencé à enfler.

Il marcha pendant des heures, tournant en rond dans les rues du quartier. Puis il s'arrêta devant un panneau.

Les trains.

Il ne réfléchit pas et descendit. Il se fraya un chemin entre les gens et leurs valises, ceux qui prenaient leurs billets, ceux qui les compostaient. Il avança dans se brouhaha sans en comprendre le sens. Il arriva devant les rails. Il les fixa, longtemps. Sans ciller.

Une voix résonna dans le haut-parleur. Un train allait arriver.

Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Un pas et tout serait finit. En arrivant en gare la vitesse du train serait encore assez grande pour le tuer.

Un pas et la vie s'arrêtait là. Une petite voix dans sa tête semblait parler.

_«Que fais-tu Youngjae ? Saute. »_

Et l'instant d'après elle changeait d'avis.

_«Attends. Non. Recule. Pars. Ce n'est pas bien. Veux-tu vraiment mourir ? »_

Oui il le voulait.

_«Saute Youngjae. Tu l'as toujours désiré. Un pas et tu seras loin de cet enfer »_

Il ferma les yeux. Un pas. Il avança le pied, s'apprêta à sauter alors qu'il entendait le train tout proche. Un pas et...

« -Pas question. »

Une main agrippa son épaule et le tira en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux d'une noirceur étonnante.

« -Encore toi cinglé ! Tu vois ce train, c'est le mien. Hors de question que tu me mettes en retard en répandant ta cervelle partout. Saute au prochain ! »

Youngjae ne bougea pas, il ne parla pas non plus. Il regarda cet homme monter dans le train.

Une fois de plus il n'était pas mort, par sa faute.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'en suis pas vraiment fière mais bon, je vais m'en contenter ^^**


End file.
